


Gifts for a cold winters night

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despaircest, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sleep talking, Sleepwalking, True Love, commision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: A small quick despaircest story with a sleepwalking Junko! Fluffy :D





	Gifts for a cold winters night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valco99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valco99/gifts).



Mukuro was never a good sleeper, she guessed she had Fenrir to blame for that, never having a moment to yourself when you live on the brink of war and violence is never a good combination for a well-rested night of sleep. Junko on the other hand never had a problem, she could sleep for days on end and not be disturbed only to wake up feeling like she had only slept three hours at most. It had been that way since they were young, Mukuro was always coy and demure, never making a fuss even without sleep but Junko would scream and take her lack of rest out on whoever was the closest at the time and that was usually her. Tonight, however, was a different night, Junko was happily curled into Mukuro’s side, her long, blonde hair that was let loose for a comfortable nights sleep was splayed all over her body and her red nails and soft skinned hands moved rhythmically with the rise and fall of Mukuro’s chest as she babbled out little incomprehensible noises that nobody but her sleepy sister could understand. Mukuro smiled listening to Junko and the noises she was making, watching as the seconds ticked away on the clock in their shared room, that she could just make out if she squinted into the darkness at the other side hung up on the wall, dutifully working away reading the time 2:54 AM. Mukuro had become so enticed by this that she hadn't noticed that the girl next to her had started to make more sense of her sleeping sentences and was starting to address her older sister. 

 

All attention came back to Junko and she soon found herself entertained by the sight in front of her, little-shifting movements much like a cat were nearly forcing her out of the bed and a small “Mukuro” was let out between soft pink lips. Mukuro let out a small giggle at how Junko looked right now and briefly considered grabbing her phone to record it but quickly thought otherwise knowing what the consequences would be if Junko ever found out she had footage of her that wasn’t authorized by the queen of despair herself, so instead she decided to just sit and listen, letting the memories of this moment sink in forever. Junko continued with small calls of her name and statements here and there about how she was a   _ “disappointing, ugly sister”  _ and Mukuro soon bored of the usual comments, turning on her back facing away from her but just as she laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes waiting for a long night to start, she heard a faint whisper of four words that she wasn’t quite sure whether or not she heard quite right. She turned back around and saw Junko, mouth open wide with drool slowly making its way down her cheek, hair covering light blue eyes identical to her own and a happy expression on her face, repeating what was just said so Mukuro had a clear understanding of the words that just left her lips. 

 

“I love you though” Junko slurred out with a thick gravelly voice.

 

Mukuro was speechless, Junko, saying “I love you” to… her? And it was only about to get better. 

 

Junko was suddenly up, clambering over Mukuro messily, blonde long hair tickling her face and rolling out of the bed and walking across the room, her toned body swaying back and forth as she opened the door and walked out of the room. Mukuro shot up and started to dress, grabbing the nearest thing to her which happened to be a black Fenrir vest she had taken off just before she got in bed and one of Junko’s many skirts, she felt like an idiot but she would rather be dressed like this than have her sister be put in any sort of danger. This was nothing new between them, Junko was often a sleepwalker and usually ended up in a myriad of trouble only to wake up next day, completely unaware of what she had done the night before, leaving Mukuro to clean it all up the next day. As she ran out to the bedroom and flew down the stairs heading towards the kitchen, she heard Junko rattling around in the fridge,  _ maybe she was just hungry? _ But as she rounded the corner, she saw a small piece of bread in Junko’s hands, delicate and small movements ensuring it didn’t get damaged as she made her way towards the doorframe where Mukuro was stood baffled by her sisters' actions and only became more and more confused when the small piece of bread was being perched on top of her head with a small ‘fmph’ coming from Junko, as the girl stood proudly with her hands on her hips admiring the girl in front of her, the best way she could in her dream-like hazy state. Junko moved from room to room collecting small individual items like remote controls, a bar of soap, a lamp and placing them all in Mukuro’s willing arms before sauntering her way back upstairs and getting back in bed where she gestured her sister to join. 

 

Panicking that Junko would soon become impatient, Mukuro dropped the pile of items on the floor and quickly got back into the bed, removing her vest and kicking of Junko’s skirt in the process, she let her body be enveloped by cold hands that were wrapping around her lieth body as they drifted back off into another dream world, or more Junko did but Mukuro was maybe hoping she could hear those three words once again, even if it was on a cold winters night.


End file.
